Love at First Sight
by haziqPONtaktau
Summary: What will happen when Tai and Sora meet again after breaking up after High School? Adventures coming their way, they still try to put their mission first before themselves. Rated T because of violence and vulgarity's.
1. Meeting Again!

**Authors' notes**

**Late Update**

**disclaimer : we do not own digimon.**

**10 years ago**

**Tai Kamiya**

Looking at the girl in front of me, my mind turned blank. The only thing I could think was her beautiful eyes. "Hi I'm Tai, can I have your number?" I mumbled. I didn't notice that I was actually saying it out loud. There, I got a reply,

**SORA TAKENOUCHI**

"Oh, hi! I'm Sora, nice to meet you. Here is my number." I was typing my number on his phone. For some reason, both of us froze when we locked eyes. I started having questions in my mind, Could he be into me? Or could he be a guy I can be friends with? I then plucked up the courage to ask him for his number. We then kept talking about our lives until he said that

**TAI KAMIYA**

"Oh yeah, I like Soccer. I play the school team. Maybe you could come to the next fixture?"

"Wait, Soccer…. So do I! Yeah, sure !".

"Kriiinggggggggg…" the school bell rang.

I then got carried away in class and, "MR. KAMIYA! Sleeping in class eh? Detention for 2 weeks." I thought it was a dream, but my life just turned into a reality.

**SORA TAKENOUCHI**

Night came after dinner. I heard the phone ring. I knew it was Tai, so I quickly answered it to keep our friendship a secret. "Hello?" he started. "Yeah, is it you, Tai?" "Yeah. So how are you?" The conversation started and then ended a few hours.

**PRESENT****DAY**

**TAI KAMIYA**

I was walking back on the side walk as I just returned to Japan as I was signed back to the Japanese club, Yawata Steel FC from Liverpool. (for those readers, I do like Liverpool) Now I am standing in front of my ex-girlfriend's boutique. I went inside to see her standing there at the counter with her jaw dropped.

**SORA TAKENOUCHI**

I saw him…. again. I thought I wouldn't see him again after I threw him aside just to make the boutiques around Japan. He just walked in front of the counter and put down a note. I thought I should have waited for the shop to close and read the note at home. I then opened up the note reading,

(In Tai's voice)

Hey, how are you, well since this is just too fast but, you want to start over, if you do, here's my number, 019865-423500, call me whenever you want.

**Author's notes**

**Gonna write the next chapter soon.**

**Review, Favourite and do whatever you do on FF.**

**Give me an honest review.**


	2. Patch!

**Author's Notes**

**Whaddupp. Chapter 2 is up so let's go!**

**But before that, READ AND ENJOY**

**Chapter 2**

**Sora Takenouchi**

I decided that I should have time to think it over and decided to go to sleep. Every time I try to sleep, all of the things I said to him on that day replayed in my head,

"You know what Tai?! Since you chose your dream to go to play overseas, maybe it's time for me to do so too. We are over! Before you leave, I just want to tell you not to visit me ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tai just went off weeping away as I stormed off.

I then removed all of those moments out of my head while I fell asleep.

**Tai Kamiya**

I just sat there at my bed as I flipped through the album of all our memories together. It started from when we met at our old houses at Highton View Terrace to Middle School to our times at the Digital World to High School till I stopped at the last picture which I took with her at the Korea Airport when we left to pursue our respective dreams to play soccer at Liverpool and open a boutique.

_**The day after**_

**Sora Takenouchi**

I woke up and made my decision to call him. I dialled up his number but no one answered. I tried again but again, no one was there. I then heard a knock on the door. I opened up the door to see Tai there holding a bouquet of flowers. "Ummm.. hi…. Sora…. You sure I can talk to you for a while."  
I just gave him a faint nod and lead him to the living room.

"Man, this place was the same as I remembered!" he exclaimed.

I just stayed still until he started the conversation, "So you're wondering what I'm doing here but I just wanted to tell you that I want you back, well not desperately but still, you and me, we literally shook the world when we were together. Whatever happens, I will take it as I was at fault when we broke up."

"Yeah, sure. Want to meet at Highton View Terrace again tommorow?"

He just gave me a nod and went home without a "Bye Sora!" or "See ya there Sora!". I just had to wait to see what will happen tomorrow.


	3. Highton View Terrace Meeting

**Author's Notes**

**Chapter 3 is up! Since it's almost the holidays, I will start having chapters after this! And now, as usual. **_**Read and Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own The Script and Hall of Fame**

**Chapter 3**

**Tai Kamiya**

I got up early to find the sun shining towards me to make me remember what I'm doing today. I rushed through my daily-routine and got down to the convenient store downstairs. There, I had a thought to buy food but had a change of thought to get a soccer ball. All done, I got down to Highton View Terrace to wait for her.

**Sora Takenouchi**

"Damn it, it feels lonely staying alone. Maybe I should have a patch with Tai? Eh, I'll just go there and see what happens." I said as I was having a long hot bath. There, I had some good memories of him and me playing soccer together at with the school soccer team with us partnering together at striker position. I snapped out of it after receiving a text.

'Text'

Where are you? If you're still getting ready, I'm at the usual place, if you remember where.

From : Tai Kamiya (019865-423500)

'End of Text'

"Urghhh. He's there already? I got flash!"  
I then went up 10x more of speed as I ate my breakfast, dressed into casual clothes and packed extra clothes. I ran out of the house to meet him at our old houses at Highton View Terrace.

**Tai Kamiya**

"Yeah, you can be the greatest. You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest  
You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door  
You can throw your hands up  
You can be the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
Never gonna know if you never even try

Do it for your counrty  
Do it for you name  
Cause there's gonna be a day

When your, standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be true seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame."(I am a fan of The Script and their song Hall of Fame) I sang as I saw here running in front of me. I quickly hid the soccer ball behind me and smiled quirkly. "Tai, what is behind you? And what's with that smile of yours?" "Eh, cause I want you to play soccer with you!" as I showed her the soccer ball I was hiding. "Tai! You got me a soccer ball! Thanks!" "So, you want to play soccer here?" "Sure! Wait, I'll get my extra clothes." She then got off changing into her extra clothes.

**Sora Takenouchi**

I sneaked out of the toilet to the opposite side of the building. I then sneaked to Tai's back, turned him around and kissed him real hard. After I lost my breath, I let go and told him, "Are we going to play soccer aren't we?" "Whaaa… what? Oh yeah" he said after recovering his memory after the smooth kiss. We then played soccer till sundown. There, we laid down on the grass where we used to since we were little. "Hey Tai. I know we just met again but, you want to get back together?"

There, he stayed still there for 10 minutes before finding an answer which consisted one word, "Yes.".

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for the long chapter, but yeah here it is! Yeah, it's to fast but because of the fast patch, there will be a long adventure for those two.**

**Tai & Sora : Like what?!**

**Me : Wait for Chapter 5!**

**Tai & Sora : We hate you, wait no, we despise you!**

**Tai & Sora bring out Garudamon and WarGreymon and commanded them to attack me**

**Garudamon : WING BLADE!**

**WarGreymon : TERRA FORCE!**

**Both attacks hid down my underwear and blasted me all the way to the other side of the world.**

**End of bonus story**

**Read and Enjoy!**


	4. Hardcore!

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter!**

**Digi Yo: Thanks for the awesome reviews. Stay tuned for more!**

**Now it's on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**Matt**

I was walking down to meet Sora. What I didn't expect was that she was calling Tai. The way she talked to him mad me green with envy. I just stormed into her house and just grabbed her phone.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" "What I'm doing here?! I'm here cause I'm sick of how your cheating on me!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL BUDDY!" I said to Tai to back away from Sora.

"Your girl Matt? Since when was she your girl?" Tai tried to fight back.

"Oh dude, this is on! In front of the High School gate. 12 p.m. sharp tomorrow. Survivor leaves with Sora!" I made that challenge as I put down the phone.

Sora then turned around and said, "What's wrong with you! Killing each other for me! I'd rather be losing more than $1000 gambling! You guys were best friends since kindergarten!"

**Tai**

I just put down the phone after arguing with Matt. I can't kill him, but still for Sora? I just got to the gym and started working out. I just can't help but feel about killing someone.

"OW!"

A dumbbell dropped on my left foot. Suddenly, Matt went in the gym and started looking for me. I thought to myself, "This is going to be one HELL of a fight… Shit…"

**Matt**

My heart started racing when I searched for Tai. Although I was ready to screw him up, I wasn't ready to… die. We started fighting to the death. I tried punching him but he counter attacked me and hit me in the groin. We then tore down the gym by using the equipment as weapons. There were blood, sweat and tears coming down by the both of us. I just felt that I could only take one more blow….

**Tai**

Ten minutes after that intense fighting, Matt was on the floor bleeding like hell.. So I used a hammer and whacked his face off until…. He stopped breathing. From that second I realized that he was dead. I immediately ran away from the gym. I couldn't believe I killed a person… Especially my best friend.. for years.

**Sora**

Oh shit. I'm afraid that one of them will die. Why the hell did Matt even planned this shit? I think this has gone too far. I went to the gym and checked the room. I saw a familiar body on the floor with… blood. I ran to the body and saw his face. It was…. Matt. I checked whether he was still breathing but he was not. I just realized that Matt is… dead.

**Author's Notes**

**I would like to thank Bread23 with this chapter! That's it from me signing off!**


	5. Suicide and Arrestment

**As usual, **_**Read and Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Tai Kamiya**

There I was, standing in front of my best friend's grave. We just finished the burial of Matt's body. From there, I spotted a familiar figure sobbing farther from the grave. I took a closer look to find Sora sobbing at the far end of the graveyard. I tried going closer until she saw me and run away. I tried chasing her but after all those years of training, I can't out run Sora.

**Sora Takenouchi**

There I was, running away from Tai. I just kept running without a purpose, so I stopped and turned around to see Tai lying on the floor exhausted…. Not dead, just exhausted. I got there and helped him up. In his face was a mixture of confusion and tiredness as he was cleaning up himself.

**Tai Kamiya**

There I was again gazing into her beautiful eyes, trailing down those eyes where sweat after running about 1 and a half of a soccer field.

"So Sora, why are you avoiding me?"

"Why Tai, the only reason why I am running from you is because you killed one of us, one of the Original Digidestined. But most importantly, Matt was your best friend. And you killed him because of me. So if that's the reason why you killed him, maybe I should join Matt as well." There she was climbing to the top of the building…. On the edge….

"WAIT SORA! DON'T RISK YOUR OWN LIFE JUST BECAUSE I MADE ONE STUPID MISTAKE! I WAS THE ONE AT FAULT…..NOT YOU SO I AM SUPPOSE TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

From there I could hear the sirens from the police cars. I didn't run away but face the punishment that awaits me after a big mistake of killing my best friend, Matt. The police also calmed down Sora and she backed away from committing suicide.

_**Author's Notes**_

**Yeah! That is the suspense-ah! From this point the point of view for Tai and Sora will be in jail. They both will be in the same cell. More awkward moments will come the way of these two people. **


	6. Tai's Return from Jail

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Time has gone by 9 months, as Tai had just finished his sentence while Sora had finished her sentence 2 months before Tai.**_

_**Sorry to my followers cause I haven't been uploading!**_

* * *

**Tai Kamiya**

I was walking down the hallway of the prison for the last time! I was excited as I was about to be set free from the horror of prison. What I was not excited about is that I was about to meet Sora again, though a good thing, I can't stand it when she just sits down at a cornor at just breaks down. It hurts me deeply cause I was the one that made her feel this way, after leaving her to persuade my dreams, after coming back, I killed Matt, our best friend.

As I reach the front gate of the prison, I saw few familiar people. It was the gang! After I hugged them, they told me that they have had different paths of life, Joe has became a doctor, just as his dad said, Mimi became a nurse, assisting Joe cause they have hooked up. Izzy has made a technology company called IzzTech, which is the most succesfull company based on the latest 'Company Finance: All Finance, No News' magazine. T.K. and Kari had gotten married, T.K. started his own book company while Kari has managed to top her University and earned a Ph.D.

I look down the row of friends and it felt different as Matt wasn't there and Sora was just keeping quiet. Just as I was about to start my conversation to Sora, everyone pushed me to the side and Izzy started to talk, "Tai, we know you miss Sora, but she just wants to be alone, we didn't even bring her here, she came alone. If you want to talk to her, you better think up something that wouldn't break her heart, like reminding her about killing Matt or the suicide attempt." Everyone nodded. I took a few steps front as I took a deep breath and managed to make up a great starter that wouldn't break her heart.

"Sora, I know your sad, but we have been waiting to see each other again. I can see that in your eyes. All I thought all that while when I was in prison was only you. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't listen, I don't mind cause I was the one that made you sad. All I want to know from you is if you forgive me?"

* * *

**Sora Takenouchi**

I was lost for words, the man who saved my life, filled up my world, was apologizing to me! I should be the one apologizing cause I made him go through killing his best friend! I shouldnt give a response to that question, but what I should do is vice-verca.

But, I dont have the guts to tell him because Tai has actually let out his feelings and im a 100% sure he means it.

I then just asked him back, "Tai, I should be apologizing to you! I was the reason you killed Matt and I blamed you! I became silent and completely ignored that you were right there in the same cell!"

* * *

**Tai Kamiya**

I was rooted to the ground, while Sora was just crying her eyes out.

All I could say was, "Sora, look at me, it's ok, it's ok Sora, come here."

She then hugged me like she never hugged me before so I returned it.

* * *

**Sorry for this being too short! But my fellow writers, I swear the next chapter will be much better! If you have any idea's for me, PM me or Review. If you liked that, hit that Favourite and Follow button!**

**hPtt Out!**


End file.
